


Full Metal Gaymer

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, beyond the fact that mech pilot and her engineer girlfriend is a p cute idea, brigitte is 21 in this, i've got no reason for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: What's the point of being able to pilot a cool mech if you don't use those skills to pick up cute girls?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title changed.
> 
> Also, as per the rest of this series, Zarya, Tracer, Mercy, Mei, Genji and McCree are all trans.

Hana groaned as she woke up, trying to wrap her covers as tightly around herself as possible as she crawled out of bed. They'd been in their new base for a month, and the heating in some of the rooms still wasn't completely reliable. She had quickly learned that the Scottish winter made for a very unpleasant morning when the heating gave out in her room during the night.

She quickly showered and got changed, sending Törbjorn a message to let him know the heating had gone again. He was spending most of his time repairing things around the base, and as much as he was moaning about it, Hana had noticed that he was smiling a lot more as he went about his day. He seemed to be enjoying this project, fixing up a base that wasn't even one of theirs. Not properly, at least.

She didn't know all the details, but apparently Winston had made a deal for them to take over an old military base in the north of Scotland. He apparently had more contacts than she'd expected, and was currently off in the capital discussing the ways they were going to justify themselves staying here. He'd been insistent that they weren't going to be offering military services, which ruled anything she could do out, but that still left plenty of engineers, scientists and a gifted doctor. All things a newly independent nation could use.

Hana checked her messages as she waited outside the gym, seeing if any of her own contacts had been back in touch. She'd managed to get some people back home to consider looking into getting a base set up for them there, something that had seemingly been a shock to their new Commander. Of course, up till then, Winston had been the only one to know that she was there with the permission of her government, something that made her pretty unique among their current group. The army knew that if Overwatch got back to a semblance of it's former self, it could be invaluable in defeating the omnic that had haunted their coast for the past 21 years, and were happy to lend a very deniable hand with that task. So Hana had been there for more than a year, helping them out and building them back up. Winston had been suspicious at first, but she'd proven her worth, along with providing a steady supply of MEKA's whenever one got wrecked.

She sighed when she saw that there were no new messages on her phone, wondering if something had happened to her people, thoughts that were wiped from her mind when she entered the gym and saw who was already in it. She quickly marched over to Lúcio, keeping her head down so as not to stare at all the women who were currently working out. Having one or two here at a time was distracting enough, but she couldn't remember a single occasion where all of them had been here at once.

“You're here earlier than normal.” Lúcio chuckled as she hopped onto a treadmill next to him, starting her warm-up and trying not to stare at Zarya squatting in front of her, her face burning as she caught a glimpse of the weightlifters ass straining against her shorts. “You OK? You seem a little flushed.” She quickly glared across at him, before turning away as she saw Ana stretching behind him, shirt pulled tight across her shoulders.

“Just shut up,” she mumbled, glancing across as Symmetra danced in front of Mei, who had sweat dripping down her body from whatever workout she had just finished. “Why the hell are all the women on this base working out right now?” Lúcio continued to laugh, picking up the pace on the treadmill next to her. She was still amazed by how fast he could actually move, even without his skates.

“Seriously, have you forgotten that Pharah wants us all working out together as much as possible?” Hana swore under her breath, remembering the briefing they'd had a couple of weeks ago. Their new Strike Commander hadn't pushed the idea, so she hadn't made any effort to change her routine. Seeing as almost the whole base was here right now, she figured that she was one of the few who hadn't. Genji and 76 were the only others absent at the moment. “Honestly, you're being kinda selfish right now. No thought for how I'm doing surrounded by all these sweaty guys. For shame, young Hana. For shame.” She would have glared over at him again, but her gaze settled on Pharah, watching her lift her hands high above her head as she stretched, shirt lifting up high enough to show of her hard, chiselled stomach.

“For one thing, you already have a boyfriend, so you really shouldn't be staring at other guys all the time.” He chuckled, gradually starting to turn down his pace as Hana sped up, eyes shooting over to her friend as the Commander turned and waved at her. “For another, there's only like three guys here, and one of them's Törbjorn, so that doesn't actually compare to my problem in any way.” She saw Mercy walking over to Tracer, chatting and giggling with the little Brit as she lifted weights. They were both wearing tight shirts and leggings, and she felt her face getting hotter and hotter as she thought about the differences between their bodies, Mercy's soft, chubby stomach and thighs compared to Tracer's lean, hard muscle.

“Don't be talking bad about Törbjorn like that. There's probably plenty of guys who've enjoyed his molten steel rod over the years.” Hana looked at him, horror and revulsion growing within her as the DJ smirked at her.

“That is, without a doubt, the worst thing that has ever been said to my face.” He giggled as he stepped off the treadmill, stretching his arms above his head and walking round to pat her on the back. “Seriously, I can kind of understand Reinhardt, even if he is old as hell, but Törbjorn? Really? That's like having the hots for Santa.”

“Well, no, not really my type. Not with how he acts towards Zen. Pretty sure he's got like a wife and husband at home, though, so maybe don't discount the appeal of his Santa angle.” She rolled her eyes as he leaned on the handle of her treadmill, smirking up at her. “Also, someone so desperate to call Ana Amari ʻmommyʼ really shouldn't be talking shit about how old the guys I crush on are.” She felt her body start to burn as she glared up at him, a feeling that only got worse as she saw Zarya start to walk over, waving happily at her.

“D.Va! Nice to see that you've joined us today.” Hana nodded, trying not to stare at the woman's arms as she flexed and stretched them over her head, grinning broadly down at her. There wasn't really anywhere safe to look, though. When Zarya was that close, she took up everything there was to look at.

“Yeah. Room was freezing, so I figured I'd get my workout in early.” She felt a massive hand land on her shoulder, turning to stare at it as it squeezed her hard. “Didn't know you would all be down here too.”

“Well, you should try working out with us more often. It's a lot more fun with other people around.” Hana saw the weightlifter bite her lip as she looked to the side, and followed her gaze, spotting Mercy and Ana chatting as they walked out, sweat causing their clothes to cling to their bodies. “Plus, maybe you could get a bit of help. Me and Pharah could work on a strength building plan if you want.” She imagined the three of them working out together, getting tired and sweaty before heading to the showers together. She'd end up between them, nervous and excited as they stood either side of her, slowly squashing her between them and-

“That's fine!” Zarya seemed bemused as she stared down at her, and Hana felt herself blush even harder as she stared at the ground, trying to get control of herself. “I mean, I'll think about it. I kind of like to work out on my own though.” The Russian nodded, patting her shoulder before walking back over to the weights.

“Well, just let me know if you decide you want a hand. I'm always happy to help.” Lúcio had been giggling throughout the entire conversation, and she punched him in the shoulder once Zarya had turned away, glaring down at him.

“I swear to god, I've never seen anyone so thirsty in my life.” Hana picked up the pace, trying to distract herself from the women continuing to work out around her.

“You've got a boyfriend,” she hissed, pushing him off the treadmill as he continued to laugh. “I'm surrounded by a bunch of hot women who are all dating each other, and even if they weren't, they all think they're too old for me. I'm nearly 20, and they act like I'm still a kid.” Lúcio's laughter died down, and he smiled softly up at her.

“I know it sucks, but you'll find someone, yeah? We've got the chance of a permanent base here, so maybe we can start heading down into town soon. I'll be your wingman. Get you loads of girls.” She looked up at him, a small smile forming on her face as she started to sweat, increasing her pace a bit more.

“Sounds good. For now, I'm gonna exercise till I can't concentrate on all the pretty women who aren't interested in me.” He chuckled again, nodding and walking backwards out of the hall with a wave. The others were starting to file out too, and soon, the only people left were her, Pharah, Reinhardt and Zarya. She sighed with slight relief, grateful that she might actually be able to concentrate on her workout, even if she was going to struggle through a couple of distractions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana managed to get through the rest of her exercises, with only minimal flustering caused by Pharah coming over to check on how she was doing. She'd only stared at the sweat dripping down her body for a few moments before blurting out that she was fine, so it went better than it could have. After waiting for long enough to ensure that Zarya and her commander were certain to be out of the showers, Hana got cleaned up, and tried to head back up to her room when she ran into Törbjorn, almost knocking a pile of paperwork out of his hand. He looked over it, and grinned when he saw her on the other side of it.

“I was looking for you.” Hana crossed her arms and looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? Did you finish fixing the heating for my room?” He shook his head, walking past and waving for her to follow him, which she did with a groan.

“Nope. Not yet. It's on the list though, so don't worry about that. Got something important for you to do.” He stopped in front of a table, dropping the papers on it and shuffling through them till he grabbed one out, nodding as he read it. “Got someone coming here that I'll need you to show around. Brigitte. She's about your age, so I figure you two'll get along well enough.”

“Is she actually about my age? Because the last time you said that, you were talking about your 15 year old daughter.” The kid had been nice enough, but it really hadn't been what she'd been expecting when the Swede had talked about knowing a nice young lady who'd love to play some games with her.

“I apologised for that. When you get to be as old as I am, all you kids seem about the same. Anyway, you had fun, so stop complaining.” Hana grunted, not wanting to admit that he was right, and looked over his shoulder at the paper. It seemed to be a flight plan of some sort.

“So, is she another one of your brood? How big is it at this point, anyway?” He looked over at her, scrunching up his face in thought before shrugging his shoulders.

“Kind of. We looked after her a lot when she was growing up, but Reinhardt did too. I did teach her most of what she knows about fixing things, though. Maybe you could show her your mech? She'd love that. All about that fancy nonsense.” She felt the urge to say something to defend her MEKA, but she held her tongue. They'd had this argument before, and it never went anywhere. She was almost certain the old man was just doing it for kicks at this point.

“Whatever. So, this important task you've got for me is basically babysitting?” He shook his head, grabbing up his papers and turning back to her.

“Not babysitting. The lass is a fine engineer. Now that we've got a permanent set-up, I want to bring her on. So I want you to show her around. Try and convince her of this place's merits if she's got any doubts.” He started walking past her, and she watched him go, eyebrow raised.

“How exactly am I meant to do that? Also, why the hell don't you just use a tablet for all that. I get that you like old things, but that's a bit much.” He turned around, smirking over the pile in his hands.

“She's a big fan of yours. Loves watching your streams when she can. You'll figure something out. And these are the blueprints of the base. All on paper, for some reason I have yet to figure out. I could spend some time uploading it, but then I might not get your heating working today. Would you prefer that?” She shook her head, and he laughed, walking out of sight. “She's gonna be by the main entrance in about ten minutes, so you better hurry up!” Hana groaned, dragging her feet across to the other end of the base. Even if she didn't have any other plans for the day, it didn't mean that she wanted to be doing tours.

Still, she ended up waiting by the door, not having anything better to do. She lifted her arm and sniffed under it a few times, wondering if she should have spent more time in the shower after her workout, when a massive camper van pulled into the compound. She stared as it pulled up in front of her, feeling her cheeks flush as she watched the driver climb out of it. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she hadn't expected her to be so muscular. Not as much as Pharah or Zarya, but still.

“Hi there. So, is this the new Overwatch base? Törbjorn said he'd be sending out someone to meet me.” Hana nodded, hoping the woman wouldn't notice how red her face was getting as she glanced up at her. She wasn't much taller than her, but it was enough to make her stomach start to flutter. “The name's Brigitte. Hope you weren't waiting for me too long.” She shook her head quickly, sticking out a hand to her, instantly wishing she'd wiped the sweat of it when the other woman took hold of it.

“It's no problem.” She gulped, turning around and starting to walk into the base. “Always happy to help out.” She turned to make sure the redhead was following her, slowing down so she wouldn't get too far ahead. Brigitte was looking around at everything, a massive grin spreading across her face. “I know it's not much, but we're trying to get it all fixed up. Should be a lot nicer soon.”

“This place is so cool. I love old buildings like this.” Hana felt a flash of heat through her body as she heard the excitement in her voice, praying that it wasn't noticeable on her face. She suddenly realised why Lúcio liked listening to Reinhardt so much, taking on a new appreciation of the German accent. “What's your name, by the way? Don't know if I caught it before.” She was silent for a moment, eyes shooting towards the ground as she realised she'd been staring at her arms while Brigitte took her jacket off.

“Hana. Hana Song.” The German nodded, before a look of shock appeared on her face.

“Oh my God. You're D.Va” Hana loked down at the ground again, nodding sheepishly before feeling a pair of arms wrapping round her chest, squeezing her tight. “I love your streams so much! Me and Reinhardt used to watch them all the time!” She went completely still, body burning as her face sat inches away from Brigitte's, feeling like she was starting to glow. Brigitte suddenly stopped laughing, cheeks going bright red as their eyes met. She let go, jumping back and staring at the ground. “I'm sorry! I just got excited, that's all.”

“That's alright. Always nice to meet a fan.” Hana chuckled a bit as Brigitte rubbed her head, grateful to be free from her grip. Not that she didn't enjoy it, of course. She just didn't want to embarrass herself any more today. “So, you want a tour of the base? Anywhere in particular you want to see first?” Brigitte nodded at her, still looking at the ground as she started to follow her through the base. Hana felt a knot form in her stomach as they walked along in silence, praying she hadn't done something to freak out this woman already. She coughed nervously, turning her head back and forcing a grin. “So, why do you want to join up with us? I mean, surely you've got better options than, you know, a group of international criminals.” Brigitte flashed a quick smile, her cheeks still red.

“Well, maybe. I just like the idea of being a hero, y'know? Or at least helping out.” She went quiet again, and Hana nodded, turning round and trying to think of something else to say. Trouble was, she couldn't really look at her without getting distracted. She kept glancing pack, catching glimpses of the muscles in her arms as she ran a hand through her hair, the freckles plastered over her cheeks. Every time she opened her mouth she was afraid she'd blurt out how pretty she looked, and if she wasn't already freaked out, then that would certainly manage it. So she held her tongue, settling for the occasional stolen look as they approached the hanger.

“This is where we keep all the armour and dropships and stuff. Figured you might like to see this first. Törb said you were an engineer.” She turned to look at Brigitte, and felt her heart start to flutter at the sight of the smile spreading across her face. Her eyes were wide as she stared around the room, glancing across everything stored in it, and Hana could have sworn that she was glowing.

“This is so amazing,” she whispered, dragging a hand over Pharah's Raptora armour before turning and gasping, a delighted look on her face. “It's been so long since I've seen you baby!” She ran over to Reinhardt's armour, carefully lifting up pieces of it and turning them over, grinning at each one. “This is Törbjorn's work, right? I can recognise it anywhere.” Hana stood next to her, staring at her hands, wondering what they'd feel like against hers.

“I think so. He handles a lot of the repair work around here. How do you know him, anyway?” Brigitte started to smile softly, still staring at the equipment on the walls as she brushed past her, sending a tingle through her body.

“Him and Reinhardt looked after me for the past few years. Rein took me in after...” She stopped for a moment, a pained expression flashing across her face for a moment before she continued. “Anyway, he took me in, took me across Europe with him, and Törbjorn gave us both a place when we needed it. Taught be a lot about engineering too.” She stopped, eyes lighting up again, and Hana followed her gaze, feeling a swell of pride when she realised what had grabbed her attention. “Is that a MEKA?”

“Yep. Genuine article. You're talking to her pilot.” She rubbed her head as Brigitte stared at her, a look of amazement on her face.

“Oh my god. Those combat streams were real.” Brigitte grinned sheepishly at her, and Hana felt her cheeks heat up at the sight. “I didn't mean it like that. I just thought they were some kind of promotional thing. It was… you were so brave.” Hana looked down at the ground, giggling nervously as Brigitte turned back to the MEKA, walking round it.

“You can touch her if you want. She won't break.” Hana walked up to it herself, feeling her face flush as Brigitte bent down in front of her, giving her a perfect view of her backside as she explored the mech. “I don't blame you for not believing in the streams, by the way. You're not the first. Guess it was a pretty big jump from Starcraft 2 to fighting a war live on camera.” She looked at the front of her MEKA fondly, glancing over the scratches bullets had left in it's paint. “I've been through a lot with this girl.”

“She looks so well cared for, though. You must spend a lot of time down here with her.” She rested a hand on the front of it, running it to the side till she felt a dent where it had been blasted.

“I mostly handle the paintwork. Törb and Winston manage the bodywork for the most part. Kinda out of my skill range.”

“Do you think I could have a look at it sometime?” Hana grinned at the excitement in Brigitte's voice.

“Of course. If you're gonna be working here, you should probably get used to it. I can get the plans for you-” Hana felt Brigitte's hand brush against her own, and jumped back with a yelp, feeling her face burn as she did the same. They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything, when the doors crashed open, and they each turned to see a massive figure charging towards them.

“BRIGITTE!” Reinhardt scooped her up in his arms, spinning her round and roaring with laughter. “It's been too long since I've seen you! How have you been keeping?” She giggled in his arms, slapping his shoulder till her set her back down with a sigh.

“I've been doing well. Travelling round, picking up odd jobs here and there. Then, out of the blue, Törbjorn gets in touch, says he might have a permanent job for me with what he called the, uh, new Overwatch?” The old man rubbed the top of his head, grinning sheepishly as Brigitte raised an eyebrow, before she started to giggle, punching him softly in the stomach. “How could I turn down something like that? I'm only annoyed that I wasn't invited sooner.”

“Well, we were kind of moving about a lot. Never in the same place for long.” Hana felt a surge of heat as the redhead smiled at her, and Reinhardt laughed, slapping a hand down on her shoulder, causing her entire body to shake.

“Exactly! Didn't really feel like we had a place to bring you. Not till now.” He gazed around them, looking absolutely joyous at his surroundings. “We going to have some proper bases. We won't have to keep running. Not any more.” Hana wasn't sure if she'd ever seen the man look so proud, and Brigitte hugged him tight, bringing a warm, tender smile to his face as her hugged her back.

“Well, it sounds like I arrived at the right time then.” She pulled back from the man, looking to Hana and smiling nervously at her. “So, do you want to finish off the tour? I'm going to need to know this place better if I'm going to stay.”

“A wonderful idea! We'll take you up to see Winston! Get a room arranged.” Brigitte looked a bit bewildered as a massive hand was placed at her back, pushing her along and leaving Hana to rush to keep up, cursing Reinhardt silently. “We'll need to organise a party for you soon, Brigitte. It's not every day someone turns 21.” She felt a sudden weight in her chest as she heard how old she was, the possibility of actually being able to date Brigitte suddenly feeling much more real, and much more terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Brigitte had arrived, and she was getting settled in quickly. She had the same easy-going personality that Reinhardt did, and was making fast friends with everyone, though Hana was secretly delighted that she seemed to spend most of her free time with her. Of course, this meant that she was also spending a lot of time with Lúcio and Zenyatta and Tracer, but she liked to imagine that she was the main draw for Brigitte, even if the thought filled her with as much dread as joy. She hadn't failed to notice that she'd been spending a good bit of time with Zarya as well. Reinhardt had taken her to the Russian on her first gym session, and Hana had watched Brigitte's eyes dance over her body. She didn't blame her, of course. She'd spent most of her gym time staring at the women in it. That didn't stop her from being a little bit jealous.

Lately, she found herself staring at Brigitte more and more. Watching her while she exercised, while she worked on her mech, while they ate together. It wasn't just stolen glances. The two of them had spent most of their nights together, playing games, talking about nothing and everything, and it had fast become the high point of Hana's days. At the same time, it was turning into something she dreaded. She was terrified that she'd say something stupid, blurt out how she felt, and ruin their friendship before it had even really started. She wanted to make a move, tell her how pretty she was, how amazing she was, but she didn't know how. Her heart ached every time they parted, and it almost made her want to stop spending time with her. Almost.

Hana was grabbing some food, glancing back over her shoulder as Brigitte talked to Lúcio and Zenyatta, when she felt a massive hand land on her shoulder, a deep, growling laugh coming from behind her. She turned to find herself face to chest with Zarya, face flushing slightly as the pink-haired giant smirked down at her. “So, you've been enjoying the company of our new member?” She quickly looked down at the ground, hoping the weightlifter wouldn't spot how flushed her face was as she continued to laugh, squeezing her shoulder hard. “Nothing wrong with that, little one. Might be an idea to be a bit more discreet, though. You're practically drooling over her in the gym.”

“Shut up!” She hissed at Zarya, cheeks burning as she pushed the chuckling weightlifter out of Brigitte's sight before glaring at her. “Do you have no subtlety? Like, even the smallest amount?”

“Not really, no. I'm more about the opposite of subtlety.” She stroked a hand through her bright pink hair, and Hana couldn't keep herself from groaning as she saw that her armpit hair was now a matching shade. “What do you think? I'm quite fond of it, if I'm being honest.”

“Did you do all this just so you could show me that you dyed your pits?” She laughed, slapping her on the shoulder and making her body shake.

“Of course not. I teased you because it's fun. This is just a happy little bonus.” Hana flipped her off and marched back round the corner, grabbing her plate and sitting across from Brigitte, who was giggling and shaking her head at Zen.

“Did I miss something good?” She smiled as Brigitte turned to grin at her, rubbing the omnic's head.

“Only a fantastic joke. Go on. Tell her.” She couldn't help but groan, knowing full well the standard of the monk's jokes.

“What's the best thing about Switzerland, Hana?” She stared him down, racking her brains for whatever bad punchline could follow this as Lúcio and Brigitte giggled quietly on either side of him.

“I honestly don't know,” she sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

“I don't either, but the flag's a big plus.” She looked at him, mouth hanging open as the two people either side of him burst out laughing. “Did you like that one, Hana? Reinhardt told it to me.” Of course he had. That was exactly his calibre of joke, though she wasn't sure it could be told in a better voice than Zen's. The calmness of it almost made it funny.

“I didn't hate that.” Hana gave a quick thumbs up, and started digging into her food as Brigitte pouted at her.

“Aww. You're no fun.”

“I'm fun!” Hana blurted it out, and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, body burning as Brigitte started to laugh again. “I mean, I don't like bad jokes, but I'm still fun.” Brigitte crossed her arms, and she looked down at her food, hoping noticing Lúcio snickering out the corner of her eye. “Those jokes aren't anywhere near as funny if someone isn't angry about them.” She started shoveling down her food again, nearly choking as a cool hand landed on her shoulder.

“I think she's right,” Zenyatta said, rubbing his chin with a hand while a glowing arm stretched across the table to Hana. “I've looked at it, and you both laugh significantly less when Hana isn't noticeably irritated.” She continued to stare at him while the others giggled around him, her mouth hanging open. “We make an excellent double act.” Apparently, this was what it took to send Lúcio over the edge, and he started wheezing, collapsing against the omnic's side and hugging him tight, tears running from his eyes. Hana rolled her eyes at him, freezing when she spotted Brigitte smiling softly at her, Brigitte turning away the instant their eyes met.

“C'mon, D.Va. No need to be salty just because I've got a hilarious boyfriend.” She groaned as he nuzzled into the monk's side, looking up to see him smiling warmly from the omnic's chest. “Maybe I could help you out. Find you someone nice.” Hana shook her head, letting her eyes drift back to Brigitte as she grinned at the couple next to her. Lúcio kept telling her to ask the girl out, acting like it was such an easy thing to do. She polished off her food, standing up from her seat with a stretch and smiling nervously.

“I'm gonna go play some games. Maybe do a stream in a bit. Do you wanna join?” She'd been trying to get Brigitte to show up on them when she had some free time. She couldn't do as many as she'd like to these days, but it was always fun having someone else to play with. The fact that the chat lit up about what a cute couple they were was a secret little thrill for her, even if it embarrassed her.

“I've got to do some work, but I might be able to come up later. Depends on how much I manage to get done.” Hana nodded, thinking she'd find an excuse to come down to the hangar if she couldn't come up, and started walking backwards out of the hall, watching Brigitte till she rounded the corner. She was still daydreaming about her face when she walked into what felt like a wall, and lifted her head to find Reinhardt towering above her.

“Hello, little one! I was hoping to run into you.” If it had been anyone else, she probably would have started an argument about being called that, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it with him. There wasn't a single mean bone in the man's body, and she smiled up at him as he beamed down at her.

“Well, I was getting dinner. It's what I tend to do at dinner time.” Just because she wasn't going to be mean, didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him. “So, you got something exciting for me? Want me to sign some more merchandise for your, uh, nephews?” He blushed slightly, rubbing his head and grinning down at her.

“Uh, maybe later,” he muttered, looking down the hall behind her. “For now, I've got something more important. Maybe we can go somewhere a little more private?” She shrugged, following him as he turned round and headed towards his room. Once the door was shut behind him, he leaned against it, sighing and looking down at her seriously. “I need your help with something, and we need to make sure that it's kept perfectly secret. Do you understand?”

“Sure. Of course. I'll always be here to help, big guy.” She sat down, wiping the smile off of her face and waiting for what was coming next. He'd always been private, and Hana respected that, but if there was something he needed help with, then she was going to do everything she could for him.

“Excellent.” He sat on his bed, sinking deep into it as a massive smile started to spread across his face. “I need you to help me with a party for Brigitte.” She stared at him for a moment, before slumping back in her chair and groaning.

“Really? I thought this was something serious. Like, you were sick or something. Not party planning.” A small chuckle escaped her throat as Reinhardt leaned forward, a serious look on his face.

“She's turning 21. This is a very serious situation.” He stared at her for a moment more, before he started to laugh, straightening up and grinning at her. “It's been more than a year since I've seen her. I missed her last birthday, and I want to make this one special.” She watched him for a moment more, feeling a stab of guilt at the sadness that flashed across his face, and stood up, patting him on the shoulder and smiling softly.

“Alright. I'll help. Just don't know why you're coming to me. Throwing parties isn't exactly something I'm good at.” She honestly couldn't think of a single time she'd actually done this. Not for anything she'd consider a proper party, at least. Having a few people round to play games was about the closest she'd ever come to organising one.

“You'll be great! Anyway, you don't need to actually do much of the planning. That's my favourite part, if I'm honest. What I need you to do is think of somewhere to take Brigitte for the day.” Hana felt panic rise up in her as Reinhardt grinned down at her, standing and stretching.

“Uh, what do you mean? Like, where do you want me to take her? When?” A weight formed in her stomach as he wandered over to her, slapping a hand down on her shoulder and chuckling.

“Have you never had a surprise party before? I'm going to need her out of here for the day while I set up the party, and I can't think of anyone better for the task than you. You're her best friend here. You'll think of something good to do for the day.” She thought she saw a smirk cross his face for a moment before he turned to his desk, sitting in front of the computer and flicking through the screen. “Anyway, she loves spending time with you, little one. I can't think of anything she'd like more than spending the day with you.” She felt her cheeks heat up slightly, grateful that Reinhardt was looking the other way and couldn't make any comment about it. She wondered for a moment how he knew that, but pushed it from her mind. Brigitte had probably mentioned them hanging out at some point. No need to get her hopes up.

“OK. I'll think of something. When do you want to do this?” She started to leave, watching him stare at his screen, concentrating hard on whatever was on it.

“This Friday. That's when her birthday is. I'll make sure that everything else will be in place, so you just make sure it's all good on your end.” He turned to her, smiling softly as she stood in the open door. “Don't get yourself too worked up about this, Hana. Whatever you do, I'm sure she'll love it.” She nodded, closing the door behind her and breathing deep as her face started to flush. Taking Brigitte out for a day was closer to a date than she'd expected to get a chance at, and being told to do it by someone was was pretty much her dad added an extra level of anxiety to it. Hana almost headed to her room, before she remembered that Brigitte would still be working in the hangar. It wasn't going to do anything to help her nervousness, but she needed to get this sorted out at some point, and she couldn't see any way she was going to get less nervous by stewing over it any longer than she had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Brigitte was going over her MEKA when she got to the hangar. Hana stood back for a moment, watching her duck around it, going over all of it with a look of fascination on her face. She was like that whenever she thought she was alone, biting her lip as she concentrated on some small part of it, and she wanted to watch her forever. Still, it wouldn't do any good to be caught staring, so she backed up slightly, and made sure that she made enough noise when she came in that Brigitte would have some warning. She walked forward, spotting a slight blush on Brigitte's face as she stood over her bench, working on Reinhardt's hammer.

“Hey. You still working?” She turned to face her, and smiled softly as Hana approached, shifting her attention back to the weapon in front of her. Hana watched her for a moment, eyes drifting to the muscles of her arms, before walking forward, standing by her side and gazing down at what she was doing. She wasn't entirely sure how the hammer worked, but she guessed Brigitte was doing something to whatever kind of engine it was that drove the thing.

“I've nearly got this done. After that, I'm free for the night. Was expecting you to have started your stream by now.” Hana shook her head, moving off to the side and giving her a bit of room as she started twisting something, not wanting to get caught by one of her elbows. The mechanic was incredibly strong, and she didn't want to get any more bruised ribs. She especially didn't want to have Mercy smirk at her again, even if her heart had fluttered when she'd seen how concerned Brigitte had been.

“Well, figured I'd wait for you. The fans love it when you're there.” Warmth flowed through her body as she heard Brigitte giggle, watching her body shake slightly as a soft snort escaped her. “Anyway, I had something I wanted to ask you. Been thinking about doing something cool soon.” Hana watched Brigitte till she finally stepped back from the hammer, turning round with a smile on her face and tearing her gloves off, chucking them onto the bench next to her.

“So, you mentioned doing something cool? As in, something that isn't streaming video games and watching films?” Hana sat down in a chair, crossing her arms and looking away from her, pretending to be annoyed.

“Honestly, if you want to be involved in my cool plans, insulting my life probably isn't the way to go about it.” She gave a little huff, but couldn't help grinning as she saw Brigitte slink forward from the corner of her eye.

“I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I'd hate to miss out on whatever cool adventure you've got planned.” Hana turned to look up at her, sighing as she saw the smile on her face.

“Fine. All is forgiven.” She laughed again as Brigitte raised a hand to her head, leaning on the table next to her and sighing with relief. “You're such a weirdo.”

“Apparently I'm a weirdo you want to hang out with. So really, which one of us is weirder?”

“I'm going to stick with you. So, can I actually tell you what my plan is?” Brigitte grinned, nodding eagerly and squatting down in front of her. “Well, seeing as you haven't had a chance to see the MEKA in action, I was thinking we could do that. Load her up on a truck, take her up into the mountains, and just mess around for a while. Sound good?” She watched her eyes go wide as she stood up in front of her, pacing around with a massive, toothy smile plastered to her face.

“Can we do that? Just take it out and play around with her?” Hana grinned up at her, suddenly feeling very cool.

“She's mine, so we can do anything we want. Well, she's the property of the South Korean military, but here, that means she's mine. So yeah. That sound like a cool adventure to you?” Brigitte beamed, rushing over and scooping her up into a hug, laughing uproariously.

“That sounds amazing! Oh god I'm so excited.” Hana felt her face start to burn as it was squeezed into Brigitte's shoulder, strong, muscular arms squeezing round her stomach. She tried not to think about the feeling of Brigitte's chest pressed against hers, but she still found herself speechless when she was dropped back onto the ground, staring up at her friend. “So, when did you want to do it?” She took a moment to answer, unable to process what had been said to her for a moment, before she shook her head and looked at the floor, sure that her cheeks could have lit up the room.

“Uh, Friday. This one. Like, if you don't have anything better to do.” She knew Reinhardt wanted her to get Brigitte out of here for the day, that she should probably be more insistent, but she just couldn't. Not after that.

“Friday?” Hana saw the feet in front of her turn around, and glanced up as their owner paced back and forth for a moment, thinking deeply over something. Finally, she chuckled, turning back to her with a smile that sent her gaze straight to the floor again. “Friday sounds great. This is going to be amazing.”

“Well, don't let your expectations get too high. It probably won't be as cool you're thinking.” She walked over to her MEKA, patting her side, feeling an old dent under her fingers.

“I don't think I'll be disappointed.” Hana turned back to her, and spotted her smiling softly at her, a gaze that quickly shifted to the floor as their eyes met. “So, do you want to head now? Maybe get your stream started?” She couldn't stop staring at the slight redness of Brigitte's cheeks, but she pushed it from her mind. She'd been working hard. There was nothing more to it.

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

The week had dragged on for Hana. She spent most of her free time fretting over where to take Brigitte, trying to find out where the nicest places around here were. The general consensus was that there wasn't going to be anywhere that wasn't cold and wet, but Winston had at least suggested a couple of points where they could get a nice view, so long as the weather held. Still, making plans on where to take her friend wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. Brigitte wasn't hanging out with her as much as she had been before she'd suggested heading out together, and Hana was starting to fear that she was regretting agreeing to it.

She'd still spent plenty of time with her. Hana had been heading down the gym earlier so they could work out at the same time, and they'd been having meals together. They just hadn't been alone together. She'd gotten use to her company while she was streaming, and spending the fast few days playing without her had make her ache in a way she hadn't experienced before. Hana had crushed over the other women on the base, the women she'd trained with in the army, but none of it had ever felt real. They were all much older than her, or in relationships, and there was never anything that could have happened, even if she'd dreamed about it. Brigitte was real, though. They were nearly the same age, they were both single, and Hana was filled with dread at the thought of saying or doing the wrong thing and messing everything up.

It was Thursday, and she'd hope that they two of them might be able to spend a bit of time together before they went out the next day. She'd spent most of the day running checks on her MEKA, making sure that it was going to run perfectly before she got it loaded up into one of the trucks. 76 had seemed a bit dubious about taking it up into the highlands for what he had described as “shenanigans”, but he'd relented to Reinhardt's unabashed enthusiasm quickly enough. After that had all been done, she had nothing to do but wait, something she would have gladly done with Brigitte if she hadn't told her she'd be working late again. So instead, she was alone in her room, frustrated and worried and unable to think of anything to do.

As she laid back on her bed, frustration threatening to boil over, she saw a message flash up on her monitor. Hana sat up, grinning as she realised that one of the few people she might be able to talk to about this was looking to hang out. She grabbed the VR headset from beside her bed, slipped it on and laid back.

It had been a couple of weeks since she'd played, and it took her a moment to remember where she'd been the last time she'd stopped. She looked around, smiling at the sight of her own private place in this world. She'd finished every single dungeon in the game, every quest, and all that was really left for her was to relax in this meadow, somewhere only she and the people she invited could visit. She knew that most people were disappointed that getting what was essentially a custom instance for completing the hardest dungeon in the game, especially when it turned out that there wasn't anything to actually do in it, but she loved it. She'd put a waterfall in it, and she loved sitting near it sometimes, listening to it and watching animals frolic across the hills. It was beautiful, and she couldn't think of a better reward for what her achievements.

“Hey, little bunny.” She turned, spotting a tall, purple cat walking towards her, grinning and flicking her tail. Hana smiled at her, watching her sit down next to her, dangling her feet over the edge of the waterfall in front of them. “Been a couple of weeks since you've be on, Song. Work been keeping you busy? Embarked on some grand love affair?” She looked down at the water beneath her, brushing her long ears back over her head and feeling her face start to flush. “Oh wow. You've actually found a girl. Well, c'mon. Spill it. Give me all the details.”

“I think I love her, Sombra. She's wonderful and gorgeous and smart, and I'm terrified to ask her out because I know I'm gonna mess it up.” She heard a sigh followed by a stream of quiet Spanish, and turned to watch the cat next to her roll her eyes, pulses of purple light coming off of her armour.

“OK. Before we go any further, this isn't one of those occasions where you've got some kind of crush on a married woman or something, right?” Hana shook her head, and Sombra sighed again, smiling across at her. “Good. You're not normally this lovesick over those, but I thought it was worth checking anyway. So, seeing as she's not taken, and I'm guessing not massively older than you, why don't you just ask her out?”

“You say that like it's easy. What if she's seeing someone? What if she's straight?”

“What if she's none of those things, and she just doesn't want to date you?” Hana went silent, feeling her friend's eyes on her, a weight forming in her stomach. “That's what you're really afraid of, right? All the other times, there's been some reason that could help you get over it. They've been dating, they've been too old, they've not been into women. What if this new girl just isn't in to you?”

“I don't know what I should do. Every time I see her I just want to kiss her and cuddle her and tell her how wonderful she is. I can't deal with it.”

“Well, maybe you should, you know, ask her out?” She turned her head to glare at the cat, who was absent-mindedly rolling a ball of fire between her claws. “Seriously, would you rather feel like this forever than actually know whether or not this girl likes you?”

“Maybe? I don't know. I just can't stand the idea that she wouldn't feel the same way.” She heard Sombra sigh, and felt a paw land on her shoulder, kneading it gently.

“Look, take it form someone who's been there. What you're going through right now is so much worse than just getting rejected. That'll hurt like hell, but it ends. This doesn't.” She ran her hands over her ears again, fiddling with the tips of them as she glanced at the cat sitting next to her. She looked pensive as she stared across at the landscape. Hana wasn't entirely sure of all the details about how the headset worked, how it managed to transmit feeling and expressions as well as it did, but she was grateful for it at times like this. It felt like she was really sitting there with a friend, even if they were both animals. “I'm not trying to treat you like a kid here, Hana. I've just been through more than you. If you don't ask her out or get over your crush, this won't end well for either of you.”

“OK.” She looked out at the hills ahead of them, watching the long grass sway lazily in the breeze. “I still think you're making this sound a lot simpler than it is, but… I'll try.”

“Excellent. Wonderful.” Sombra stood up next to her, arching her back and purring softly. “So, if you're ready to do something other than be such a useless lesbian, there's some new content I wanted to check out. Are you gonna help me, or will I need to grab some random idiots off the server?” Hana hopped up with a smile, quickly moving alongside her.

“Sure thing. Can't have you heading off without me and getting your ass kicked, can I?” The cat rolled her eyes again, turning and walking away from her.

“Yeah, remind me who saved who last time, cottontail? Because if I remember right, you were begging for my help then almost as much as you were just now.” Hana opened her mouth to argue, but Sombra disappeared with a smirk and a flash of blue light. She stood staring at the empty space in front of her, grudgingly accepting the group invite that flashed up, flexing her arms as she was suddenly transported into a misty, dark dungeon, the cat juggling fireballs next to her. If she was honest, she'd gotten a bit bored with the dungeon crawling, but it was a welcome distraction that night. Anything to avoid thinking about what she would say to Brigitte tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing anyone can do to convince me that Hana and Sombra aren't furries.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them were up and away before most of the base were even out of their beds. They'd grabbed some food and beers from the fridge, grateful for the self-driving function on the truck, and headed off, only passing Zarya on the way to the hangar. The Russian winked and smirked as Hana went past her, hoping that Brigitte wouldn't notice the flush creeping to her cheeks. She climbed into the truck, smiling at Brigitte as she strapped in next to her and driving out of the base.

They ended up driving for a couple of hours before they found somewhere to set up, taking their time and enjoying the scenery. Hana had never really been up here since they'd come to the country, and she was surprised by how nice it actually looked at this time of year. A bit desolate, but in a pretty way. She'd expected to have a bit more of a conversation on the journey, but Brigitte spent most of the time staring out the window, staring out at the snow capped hills and the still, silent marshes. Hana was grateful that Mei had insisted on them taking the grav car. She may have been more worried about them tearing up the landscape if they drove something with wheels, but Hana was much happier about not getting stuck in one of the washed out roads.

Eventually, she stopped by a lake, parking a bit away from it and walking her MEKA out the back of the truck. She headed round the front of the truck, and saw Brigitte leaning against it, popping open a beer and grinning up at her.

“She seems a lot bigger when you're inside her.” Hana stopped, giggling quietly as Brigitte looked at the ground and blushed slightly. “I just meant, like, a sense of scale, looking at you in there. I don't know if that was a weird thing to say or not.”

“Maybe a little bit weird? Not very, but a little. So, you ready to watch me show-off?” Brigitte looked back up, smiling and nodding, and she backed up a bit, getting a bit of distance between them before shooting up into the sky.

People always seemed surprised by how maneuverable the MEKA's were, and Hana hoped her current audience would be no exception. She kept going straight up for a bit longer, getting a look at the hills and forest surrounding them, before releasing the throttle and letting herself start to plummet back to earth. She'd done it a few times, showing off for one crowd or another, and it never failed to impress. Never failed to piss off her superiors, either.

She left it till the last moment possible to fire her boosters again, pulling up and flying straight towards the lake, as close to the ground as she would get. It wasn't something she could describe, knowing when she had to pull out of these dives. It was just a feeling in her gut, and it hadn't let her down so far. She twisting over the surface of the lake, kicking up a trail behind her as she flew patterns over it, lifting off for the occasional loop, all the while wondering what Brigitte was thinking. If she was impressed, if she was awed, if she was scared for her.

Hana wasn't out for long before she flew back to the shore, but it was long enough to show off most everything she could do. There were only so many times she could do loop over the water before it would start getting repetitive. Still, as she walked the MEKA back over to the truck, she could see Brigitte grinning wildly, gripping her beer tight and waving. She stopped just in front of her, slipping out the back and patting the mech on the side as she walked round. Her girl had done a good job today.

“You were amazing!” Hana suddenly found herself lifted off the ground, squeezed tight in Brigitte's arms as she laughed and span her round. She looked up at Brigitte, feeling herself start to burn at the sight of the smile on her face, unwilling to make a sound for fear of ruining the moment. She slowed down her rotation, looking down at Hana, her cheeks starting to redden before she let go of her, moving back a step and smiling at her. “Sorry. It's just, that was so cool. I didn't think they'd be able to fly like that.” She looked down at the ground, grinning as she felt her cheeks flush and running a hand through her hair.

“Well, they're a lot more mobile than they look. You just gotta be able to control the thrusters properly. Once you've got them down, the rest comes easy.” Hana looked up, unable to keep the grin off her face. “At least, it comes easy for me.”

“Well, you are amazing.” Brigitte grinned back at her, heading back to the truck and grabbing two more beers from the case next to it. “I think you deserve a reward after a show like that.” She turned to her, leaning on the hood and tossing a bottle over to her. She caught it, smirking and moving beside her.

“What more could I possibly ask for?”

“Well, do you have something else in mind?” Hana looked up at her, and felt her mouth go dry as she saw the way Brigitte was smiling, reclining lazily against the truck. Her gaze shot to the ground as her cheeks started to burn, and she stumbled over her words before she managed to get something out.

“Nothing. I mean, the beer's good. Just glad you're having a nice time.” She saw Brigitte shrink into herself slightly from the corner of her eye, and swore inwardly for making things weird.

“It's good. Everything's good. Reinhardt always used to talk about how beautiful it was up here. Looks like he was right.” Hana risked a glance up at her, and saw the smile creep back to her face as she stared at the landscape around them. She loved watching her smile like that, how alert her eyes were when she was paying attention to something interesting. It made her heart ache, and it was an ache she'd happily feel forever if she could. Hana looked back out across the lake, not wanting to be caught. It would be a shame to kill the mood, after all. She was well into her second beer when the first drops of rain started landing on her. She turned her head up, checking how many clouds there were, when the sky fell onto her. She sprinted to the truck, slamming the door behind her, horrified by how soaked she'd gotten in only a few seconds. Brigitte quickly jumped in across from her, shaking herself off and giggling, pulling off her jacket and rubbing her hair.

“Holy shit that's a lot of rain.” Hana could hear it crashing into the roof, and it looked like a stream was already running down the window. “How the hell did it get so heavy so quick?”

“It's Scotland. It happens.” Brigitte was still giggling, when she stopped, looking very serious suddenly. “The beer.” She didn't even have a chance to ask a question before Brigitte had shot out, dashing out of view before hopping back in with the case and slamming the door behind her.

“Why the hell didn't you put you jacket on before you did that? The drink would have waited.” Brigitte looked up at her, before falling back in her seat, giggling softly.

“That would have been the smart move, huh?” Hana shook her head, pulling off her own jacket, dismayed to find the her shirt was wet, too. Most of her clothing was, in fact. She was wondering how she'd be able to dry any of it off when she turned to Brigitte and felt her heart stop.

She'd taken off her sweater, frowning down at her wet t-shirt, seemingly oblivious to how it was clinging to her body. Hana wasn't. She couldn't take her eyes off her, off the fabric clinging to her abs, her breasts, her arms. She was toned and strong, and she couldn't look away even when Brigitte turned to face her. “Have I got something on me?” Brigitte laughed softly again, and Hana's eyes went to her face, staring at the wet hair clinging to it. Drops of water were rolling down her cheeks, and she found herself moving forward slowly, unthinkingly raising a hand to brush them off. She felt her stomach turn to lead she saw Brigitte's face flush, skin burning against her fingers, and willed herself to say something, say anything, knowing that she'd never get a better moment than this.

“Can I kiss you?” Her heart was pounding against her ribs as Brigitte's eyes went wide, and she was screaming at herself for ruining things, for seeing more in their friendliness than could ever be there, when a small smile started to form on her face. Hana watched her friend lift a hand to hers, holding it against her face, still smiling as she started moving towards her.

“Yes. Yes you can.” Hana froze, still staring at her friend, still screaming at herself. How could it be that she was able to ask Brigitte to kiss her, able to risk ruining everything, and not be able to follow through when she knew the answer? Thoughts flashed through her head, of not knowing how to do this, of fumbling against this gorgeous, amazing person, of all the ways she could mess things up once again. Then she felt fingers against her neck, softly tracing a path to her face, and she stopped thinking, finding herself leaning across the gap between their seats, their teeth knocking together as they kissed each other for the first time. Her first time.

Hana worried for a moment that she'd mess it up when they collided, but she felt Brigitte pull her closer as she started to back off, heart thundering in her ears as their lips pushed together again. She moved slower, no longer needing to rush in before her fear overtook her, savouring the softness of Brigitte’s mouth, tasting the beer on her breath, rubbing her hand over the water clinging to her neck. Hana wondered what she should do next, how she should continue on, when she felt a hand slip to her side, gripping her hip as a tongue brushed against her lips.

Hana clambered over to her, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue against her, sliding it over her lips and into her mouth as their bodies pressed together. Hana kept her eyes closed, savouring the heat pouring off of Brigitte, the taste of her lips and tongue, before letting out a soft moan as a hand slipped down the back of her pants. She pulled back slightly, opening her eyes and blushing as she saw how Brigitte was smirking at her.

“That was a great noise.” She couldn't help but frown at the teasing edge in her voice, before letting out a soft gasp as the hand squeezed her, drawing a chuckle out of Brigitte. “Also a very good noise.” Hana rolled her eyes and pushed onto her again, kissing her hard and moving her hand to her toned stomach, slipping it under her shirt and dragging it over her abs till she reached her chest. As her fingers touched the bottom of Brigitte's bra, Hana's confidence deserted her again, and she stopped, keeping her eyes closed as she lifted out of the kiss. Everything was silent, and when she looked at Brigitte she felt her body start to burn.

At some point she'd ended up straddling her, long legs slipping between her thighs, Brigitte's back pushed into the corner between the seat and the door. Hana was looking down at her for the first time since they'd met, the redhead breathing heavily underneath her, the bottom of her shirt lifted enough to show off all of her toned, flat stomach. She watched Brigitte slowly lift a hand to hers, gripping the top of it and moving it onto her breast, grinning up at her as she gently squeezed it. Hana felt herself shudder at the soft warmth of it, and slowly leaned down to kiss her again, pushing lightly against her lips as their tongues brushed over each other. Slowly, she felt Brigitte's hand leave her own, brushing over her stomach. Nervousness flooded her body, and she froze up, opening her eyes to see a concerned look flash over her friend's face as her hand came out from her shirt and moved up to her face, cupping it gently.

“I'm OK,” she whispered, feeling her heart flutter. “I want this. I do. It's just...” She couldn't continue. She was embarrassed and nervous and terrified of messing this up. She'd been good at everything she'd done in her life. Good at games, good at school, good at being a soldier. It had all felt natural, all felt easy, like putting one foot after the other. Now she was faced with something that wasn't, something she wanted more than anything, and she didn't know how to deal with that. Hana saw a soft smile form on her face, and closed her eyes before their lips met again, warmth diffusing through her body from her mouth, melting away her fear.

“Is this your first time?” The words were gentle and quiet, without a hint of judgement, and she felt the knot in her stomach unfold as she nodded, hands cupping her face softly, thumbs running circles over her cheeks. “Are you sure you want to do this here?” Hana giggled quietly, leaning forward and resting her face in the crook of Brigitte's shoulder. She felt her heat through the dampness of her shirt. It wasn't how she'd imagined it, not even close, but she knew it was what she wanted. Knew it was the perfect moment for it.

“I'm sure,” she whispered, running a hand through Brigitte's long, wet hair, feeling fingers trace over he back, running patterns through the thin cloth covering it. “I want this. I just don't know what to do.”

“Just relax.” Lips pressed softly against her neck, making her shudder as they travelled down it towards her shoulder, stopping at the neck of her shirt. “Do what feels good. Tell me what feels good.” She felt herself get pushed back up into a sitting position, hands slipping under her top again. Her body burned as her shirt was lifted over her head, opening her eyes in time to watch Brigitte pull hers off, grinning up at her as Hana's eyes travelled to her chest. Brigitte stretched behind her, releasing her bra and letting it fall from before moving to her breast. Hana moaned softly as she squeezed it, feeling her nipple press against her palm.

“I don't know what I like. I don't know what feels good.” She shuddered again, falling onto Brigitte as a thigh pressed up between her legs, rubbing against her softly as a hand ran down her stomach, stopping at the top of her jeans.

“Just don't think about it too hard. You'll only make yourself nervous.” Hana pushed her face into her neck, kissing across it gently as strong, dexterous fingers slipped into her trousers, slowly pushing under her pants, letting out a long, loud moan as they slipped across the heat burning between her legs. After that, she took Brigitte's advice. It was probably for the best. She always did a much better job when she followed her instincts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hana let her gaze drift over Brigitte's face, finding constellations in her freckles as their bodies pressed together, keeping each other warm. There wasn't much light in the back of the van, just enough to make out her eyes as they slowly opened, her smile growing as she leaned forward for a kiss. It wasn't the most comfortable place to lay, but she could have stayed there forever, so long as Brigitte was with her.

The makeshift bed had seemed like a good idea after they'd finished in the seats, something that would have given them more room to manoeuvre for their second round. By the time they actually got it set up, they were both too cold and tired to do anything more than cuddle and nap, leaving their clothes to dry off over the seats as they slept naked, wrapped in each other's arms. It had still a good way to spend the afternoon, even if part of her had wanted more.

“What are you thinking about?” Hana felt fingers brushing over her face, tracing over the pink lines on her cheeks. She giggled at the touch, wriggling closer and kissing Brigitte gently, slipping an arm behind her.

“Just how pretty you are.” Brigitte chuckled softly, running her hand down her back and drawing a quiet hiss from Hana as it reached her bottom, squeezing it tight. She felt her body start to throb again, heat coursing through her, and knew that she had to stop this now if they were going to get back tonight. “Also thinking about how we should probably start heading back soon.”

“Yeah. We'll miss Reinhardt's party if we don't.” Hana stared as Brigitte pulled back from her, sitting up and letting the blanket's fall from her body.

“You knew about that?” She watched her grab her clothes, biting her lip whenever she pulled something on. She was was thinking of all the parts of her she wanted to explore when Brigitte turned to face her, chuckling softly as her gaze shot to the floor.

“Of course. Subtlety isn't one of his strong points. Did he ask you to do this?” Hana froze, feeling her face start to burn as Brigitte looked down at her, before her eyes went wide and she started shaking her head fiercely. “Not this! I mean, like, taking me out for the day. Not, you know...” She trailed off, and Hana, face still burning, nodded and looked up at her.

“Yeah. He wanted time to get things set up for you. I'm guessing he's probably had enough of that by now.” She stood up from the pile of blankets, smiling to herself as she noticed Brigitte glancing at her body, pride swelling in her chest as she pulled on still damp clothes.

“The rain's stopped. You should probably get your MEKA in before it starts again. Won't be fun to get all wet again. At least, not like that.” Hana shook her head, pulling on her shoes before running out to the mech. She set it down in the back, and quickly hopped in the front next to Brigitte, cracking open another beer and letting the truck drive them home.

“So, what gave Reinhardt away?” Brigitte turned to face her, smiling and slipping an arm round her shoulder.

“I've known the old man for years. I can tell when he wants to throw a party, and he'd already talked about doing something when I turned 21.” She knocked back a bit more of her beer, licking her lips and making Hana's cheeks flush. “He thinks he's being really sneaky when he's hefting around boxes of balloons, getting people to take chairs out of storage, things like that. It's really sweet, but like I said, the man's not got a subtle bone in his body.” Brigitte was smiling warmly as she spoke, and Hana let her head fall onto the crook of her shoulder, quietly thrilled as she took hold of her hand, running her thumb over the top of it.

“How long have you known him? You two seem pretty close.”

“About 8 years of knowing him properly, though he was kinda in the background for most of my life.” She rested her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and knocking back the rest of her bottle. “He was my godparent. Served with my mother during the crisis, and he used to pop up now and then with gifts for me and her. Didn't really get to know much about him till...” She trailed off, and Hana squeezed her hand, nuzzling against her neck.

“It's alright. You don't have to tell if you don't want to.” She felt lips gently kissing the top of her head, her cheeks flushing slightly at the contact, and squeezed closer into Brigitte's side.

“Törbjorn ended up spending a lot of time looking after me, seeing as Reinhardt was still busy with Overwatch stuff. It was weird, suddenly having such a massive family, but it was nice. He taught me a lot of what I know about mechanics too. When I turned 18, Reinhardt and me set off round Europe, travelling round in his old camper, fighting bad guys and seeing the sights. About a year ago, we headed back to Törb's home, and the two of them left. Didn't tell me where they were going, how long they were going to be. Just left. I think Törb sent letters to his partners, told them he was doing OK, but I didn't get anything till he told me to come here a few weeks ago.” A frown crossed Brigitte's face, and she lifted her hand, kissing along each knuckle and smiling up at her.

“Well, I'm glad you're here now.” Brigitte giggled, and Hana blushed as she leaned up to kiss her neck, delighted at the small hiss she drew from her lover. “I don't mean to be mushy, but this has been one of the best days I've had in a long time.” She let go of Brigitte's hand, moving to her stomach and gently stroking along it, enjoying the feel of her abs through the thin fabric.

“Me too. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Hana gasped as she felt a kiss on her ear, biting back a moan as she felt her lover's tongue flick across it. “Are you sure you want to be doing this here, though?” She looked out the window, realising that they'd made it on to a road. Still, as far as she could see, there was nothing around them for miles.

“I really don't care where we are, so long as I can be touching you.” She pushed a hand lower, blushing more as she heard a soft chuckle in her ear, stopping as she reached the top of her jeans. “Do you want to do this here?” Hana looked up at her, smiling when she saw how red her cheeks were. Brigitte bit her lip, grinning down at her before leaning in for another kiss, brushing her tongue over Hana's lips before pulling back.

“I do. It's just gonna be a new thing for me, doing this somewhere so public. And, you know, when we're both restrained like this.” She nodded to their seatbelts, and they both started laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

“So are you opposed to being restrained?” Hana felt her cheeks burn as she forced the words out, fighting to stop herself from laughing any more as Brigitte's face started to glow, and slipped her hand down the front of her jeans. She saw her lover's body jolt at her touch, before her head lolled back on the seat, eyes closed as she started rubbing over her pants. She felt heat course through her body as she realised how wet her lover was, slipping her fingers under her pants and wondering how people ever tore themselves away from this. She started kissing along her neck as she slipped a finger inside, hearing a moan escape Brigitte's mouth and feeling another surge of heat rush through her. She was just starting to find her rhythm when bright lights flashed pas the truck and she jumped back, heart pounding in her ears. She felt mortified as Brigitte as leaned across to kiss her, giggling quietly.

“Maybe we should wait till we get back to the base. I don't think either of us are ready for something this public.” Hana nodded, wondering how to clean her hand before her lover took hold of it, lifting it to her mouth and sucking on her finger. Her face burned at the sight, and she froze, her body throbbing as Brigitte's tongue twirled over her before she released it, face glowing red as gently squeezed it in her own. “Can't have you walking into my party being such a mess now, can we?”

“Guess not,” she whispered, resting her head back against the seat. “I'm not the only one feeling really flustered by this, right?” She grabbed another beer, smiling as Brigitte started to giggle, feeling their arms rub against each other.

“Nope. It feels good though, right?” Hana closed her eyes and grinned, rubbing her thumb over the hand holding hers, overjoyed to find a small scar running over one of her knuckles. She wanted to find all the marks on Brigitte's body, memorise them, learn how she got them. Preferably somewhere more private than a truck barrelling down a public road, but if that was the only option she had, she'd take it.

“Yeah. Yeah it does.”

~

The base was mostly dark by the time they pulled back into the hangar, a few lights visible from the far end of it as they climbed out of the truck. Hana thought about getting her MEKA out of it, but stopped short as she saw Zarya strolling across to the two of them, a shit-eating grin spread across her face.

“You two certainly look like you've been having fun.” The Russian starting laughing as she closed the gap between them, and Hana spotted a blush form on Brigitte's cheeks as she tried to smooth out her shirt.

“Yeah, it was fun. The highlands are still really pretty this time of year. Good weather for piloting the MEKA too.” She looked up into Zarya's eyes, pleading with her not to try and tease either of them right now. She saw her grin start to spread wider, her gut heavy with dread as she looked over each of them.

“It sounds like it was a wonderful date.” Hana froze, staring at the woman in front of her, trying to think of something to say when she felt fingers snaking round her own, squeezing her hand tight.

“It was. We had a lovely time.” She turned to Brigitte, seeing the smile spread across her face, even as she kept staring at the ground, hearing Zarya start to laugh again.

“Excellent! I thought you two were never going to sort this out. So, who made the first move?” Hana turned back to her, mouth hanging slightly open as Brigitte moved closer to her, their arms brushing together.

“I did.”

“Damn it. I owe Tracer some money. You let me down, Brigitte.” She shook her head, and Hana heard Brigitte giggle, still feeling slightly confused by the whole situation. “Anyway, you guys should get to the hall soon, though I'd recommend a shower first if you can. Won't do any good to meet everyone when you're still reeking of sex.” Brigitte went silent, and Hana saw her face glow red as she dashed ahead of her, running straight past Zarya's chuckling form as she left the hangar.

“Why are you like this?” She felt her own cheeks start to burn as Zarya stepped forward, slapping her hard on the shoulder.

“Because it's funny, and because I'm happy for you.” Zarya turned away, keeping her hand between her shoulders and guiding her out. “Plus, that was some good advice there. It's hard to notice when you're the one smelling like that. You should be grateful for friends who let you know before it's too late. I don't think Reinhardt would take it badly, but it'd still be a bit embarrassing, don't you think?” Hana felt a fresh wave of horror at the thought of the old man realising what she'd done with his godchild, and shuddered.

“I guess. You probably could have done it with a bit less teasing, though.” Zarya shrugged, and she sighed, staring up at the ceiling as they continued down the hall. “Why did you think she was going to ask me out?”

“Because she's obviously infatuated with you. Almost as much as you are with her. Honestly, I think the two of you were the only ones who didn't notice it.” She felt another slap on her back, and rolled her eyes at the massive woman next to her, who was still grinning wildly. “I suppose it wouldn't be young love without that though.”

“First, you're not even 10 years older than me. Second, you're acting like I don't remember you pining over Ana.” Zarya chuckled again, stopping in front of her room and grabbing the back of Hana's collar, tugging her to a stop.

“Yeah, but I’m not the least bit embarrassed about that, so you can't really tease me. Also, the heating broke in your room again, so you can shower in here. I chucked some of your clothes on the bed. Figured you'd want to be wearing something nice for your new girlfriend.” She felt another wave of heat go through her cheeks as she walked into the room, looking at the dress left on the bed. It was pink and flowing and one of the prettiest pieces of clothing she had on the base.

“Thanks. You picked out a nice one.”

“It's important to make a good impression the first time you go dancing with a woman.” Hana looked across the bed, noticing the massive navy suit hanging on the other side of it.

“You going to be trying to impress someone tonight?” Zarya chuckled again, sitting down on the bed and lying back.

“You've seen my girlfriends, right? Women like Ana and Angela, you've always got to be making an effort.” Hana picked up her dress, running it through her fingers, studying the smile plaster to the Russian's face, wondering if she ever smiled like that when she was thinking of Brigitte. If she'd keep doing it.

“I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll see you down there. Don't really need the escort any more.” Zarya gave her a quick salute, grabbing the suit and leaving her alone in the room. She laid back on the bed once the door was closed, covering her eyes with her hands, nerves starting to knot her stomach as she wondered what kind of impression Brigitte was going to try and make on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hana was late for the party, hearing the cheering from Zarya's room as she was still finishing up. Normally, she could have gotten herself ready quickly, but she'd taken Zarya's words to heart, worrying over her dress and her make-up for far longer than she realised. It was already in swing by the time she got there, and she started to look around for Brigitte when she felt hands slamming onto her shoulders, nearly screaming in Lúcio's face as she shot round to him.

“Someone's dolled themselves up. Got anyone here you're trying to impress?” He was grinning up at her, moving round her side and pushing her till she was looking across the room. She could see Zarya swaying about with a grin on her face, Mercy clinging to her front in a loose t-shirt and jeans, while a suited-up Ana pushed against her back, indiscreetly grinding against her. Pharah and Tracer were dancing near them, arms wrapped round each other, the commander in her uniform and her partner dressed in a shirt and braces. Genji and McCree were returning to the floor with fresh drinks, getting some distance between themselves and the others before starting to cut shapes. Hana stared at them in horror and fascination for a moment before turning away, feeling heat climb to her cheeks as she saw what she'd been looking for.

Reinhardt had moved to the side, and she could suddenly see Brigitte laughing and chatting with Mei and Symmetra. The two scientists were looking gorgeous, Mei in a tight black dress that barely reached her knees, and Symmetra in a blue gown that flowed around her, made of almost entirely out of hardlight. On any other night, Hana probably would have been drooling over the two of them for hours. Instead, her eyes were drawn to Brigitte, and she couldn't bear to look away.

She wasn't wearing anything particularly fancy. A pair of jeans that hugged against her legs, showing off her powerful thighs. A flannel shirt tucked into them, clinging against her body but especially tight around her arms. Nothing fancy, but she couldn't think of anything better for her to wear. Reinhardt bumped against her shoulder as he laughed at something, and Brigitte turned to him, meeting her eyes across the room. Hana felt her cheeks start to burn as Brigitte stared at her, noticing the flush that was rising to her cheeks before she turned to the old man, giggling at something and rubbing her head.

“She is so into you.” Lúcio was leaning over her shoulder, grinning up at her, and she rolled her eyes, pushing away from him and walking over to the drinks. “Seriously, you're not gonna find a better time to ask her out than this. Unless of course you managed to do that on your little road trip.” She tried to keep her face steady, but she couldn't stop the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, and she him woop and cheer, slapping her on the back and drawing the gaze of 76 and Winston. They were both sitting across from the drinks table, and the old man lifted a glass to them while the gorilla waved happily. Hana waved back before elbowing Lúcio gently in the ribs, chuckling at the mock agony in his face as the buckled over onto the table.

“Look, just stop being embarrassing, OK? We kissed. I don't even know what this is yet.” He pushed himself back up, smirking and leaning in closer to her.

“So, is that all that happened? Because I heard you were both looking quite disheveled when you got back here.” She shot a glare at him, and he laughed, backing up with his hands raised. “Alright. Too far. I'll accept that. Still, you don't have anything to worry about. She wants you. I guarantee it.” With that, he started skating backwards across the room, heading towards Zenyatta and Bastion, winking as someone patted her on the back. She turned, seeing Törbjorn standing there wearing a bright yellow suit and smiling warmly up at her.

“Heard you took Brigitte out into the Highlands earlier. It's lovely up there this time of year.” She nodded at him, feeling a slight heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered what the two of them had done there. She knew Reinhardt thought of Brigitte like a daughter, but she doubted that Törbjorn felt any differently, and she felt suddenly nervous about talking to him. “I'm glad you've been getting along with her. She's needs people her own age in her life.”

“She's been a lot of fun. Never met anyone who likes to talk about my MEKA as much as her. Not even you, old man.” He chuckled, shaking his head and looking across the floor at Brigitte.

“As long as I've known her she'd been interested in learning how things work. Taking apart old cars, computers, robots. Hell, she stripped one of my old arms one day. Rebuilt it a couple of days later, and the damn thing still worked.” His smile grew, and Hana realised how much he actually cared about her. She was his family, as much as any of his other children. “She'll do great things one day. Standing on the shoulders of giants, of course, but still. Great things.” He gestured to himself as he spoke, and Hana sighed, prompting a slight huff from him. She saw Brigitte waving across at them, and he started to walk forward, grabbing at her sleeve. “We're being summoned. Don't want to disappoint her now, do we?”

“Right. Of course.” She felt her face start to heat up as they got closer, realising that she'd have to talk to Reinhardt too, terrified that she might blurt out something unfortunate. Or something that would embarrass her in front of Brigitte. “You know, I think I'll go grab a drink or two. Come over a bit later.” She started to walk off, but Törbjorn kept hold of her sleeve, pulling her across, surprising her with his strength.

“I'll drag Reinhardt off somewhere so you two can have a bit of privacy. Let it never be said that I don't do nice things for you, even if you are a rude little shit.” She tried to argue, fighting through how suddenly flustered she was feeling, when she found herself face to face with Brigitte, Reinhardt being pulled away from them both. “C'mon, old man. Let's grab some food. Leave the youngsters to their business.” The old German looked confused, staring back at Hana.

“But… wait… Hana! Thanks for all your help today!” He shouted at her as he was dragged away, waving furiously, and she started to giggle as she looked back at Brigitte. There was a slight blush in her cheeks as she smiled at her, and Hana felt heat rise to her own as she felt a hand slip round her waist.

“You look amazing,” Brigitte whispered, grabbing her other hand and moving closer to her, their bodies almost touching. “You know, you missed the big surprise.” Hana smiled, looking up at her and moving a hand to her shoulder, spinning them round as a slow song came on to the playlist.

“I'd have thought it would be hard to surprise you, seeing as you knew about the surprise in advance.” Hana squeezed her hand gently, staring up at her face intently. There was a scar above her hairline, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before now. She was tempted to ask how she got it, but decided against it. She wanted to find her other marks first. Spend a day learning about all of them.

“Winston was just sitting at a table when I came in, reading a book. Turns out that there's nothing else in here that Reinhardt can actually hide behind. I don't think I'll ever see a grown man pounce from behind a gorilla ever again.” She stared up at Brigitte, trying to bit back her laughter for a moment before snorting loud, her head collapsing against Brigitte's shoulder.

“I can't believe I missed that.” She tried to calm herself down, lifting her head up and giggling, struggling to get her words out. “I wish it hadn't taken me so long to get ready for this.” A blush spread across Brigitte's cheeks, and she pulled her a bit closer, worrying her lip as she looked down at her.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think it was definitely worth it.” Hana felt heat rising to her face as she pushed her body against Brigitte's, feeling her push back. She closed her eyes, feeling warm breath washing over her mouth, delighted that Brigitte seemed just as nervous as she was.

“Well, I suppose we could count this as your present then.” Hana kept her eyes closed, gathering her courage, and moving forward gently, pressing her lips against Brigitte's. She was soft and warm, and she squeezed her hand as she opened slightly, tasting beer on her breath. She stayed like that for what seemed like an age, brushing her tongue against soft lips as she pulled back, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend's glowing face. She felt her stomach knot at the sight, wondering if she'd gone too far till she saw her grin down at her, giggling nervously.

“That's a pretty good present,” she whispered, leaning in to her ear and swaying to the music. “But, uh, will there maybe be a bit more later?” Hana heard the nerves in her voice, and smirked gazing round the room. It quickly disappeared as she realised how many of her friends were looking at her. Hana bit her lip, face starting to burn.

“Maybe. Can we talk about it later though? Somewhere private?” She kept her voice low, relief washing over her as Brigitte nodded, letting her head rest against Brigitte's shoulder with a smile. Hana wondered if Lúcio had made any changes to the song choice when the two of them joined up as another slow song came on, grateful that she could keep holding Brigitte close, swaying gently with her. Hana lifted her head to kiss the corner of her mouth, feeling her hip get squeezed softly, closing her eyes and letting her head drift to her shoulder. The world around them faded away, and all she could hear was Brigitte's breath washing past her ear, her heart pounding as their bodies pressed together. Every doubt she had, every nagging though that she wasn't enough for her disappeared as she felt lips press gently against her neck, shuddering as a tongue flicked against her. Brigitte moved back up to her ear, and Hana saw her smile from the corner of her eye.

“Happy birthday to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where all the smutty smut happens. Enjoy.

Hana wasn't sure how long the two of them danced together like that, but as the party went on, they ended up being separated for a while, Brigitte being dragged off somewhere by Törbjorn, after which Reinhardt approached her. She hadn't been sure what to expect, wondering how he was going to react to what had happened earlier. She didn't have any reason to worry, at least not about him being angry. He was nothing but enthusiastic about it, grinning wildly when he learned they'd had their first kiss on the trip that he had first suggested. He bombarded her with questions for a bit, leaving her blushing and embarrassed after he eventually walked over towards Ana, bragging loudly that he was, in part, responsible for what had happened on the dance floor.

The party continued for a few hours after that, and Hana ended up spending most of her time with Lúcio and Zen, not knowing where Brigitte had gone. The DJ regularly left to switch up the music selection and remove any songs Reinhardt had managed to add to it, so she spent most of the night with the monk. Even if he wasn't much for actual partying, and even if he told nothing but terrible jokes, he was pretty good company when Hana didn't really want to party much herself. The two of them sat together, chatting about nothing in particular while watching, turning away to give them a bit of privacy when Lúcio came back over. She still wasn't entirely sure how the two of them had ended up together, but they were happy with each other, so she didn't really care.

Brigitte grabbed her from behind after she'd left them to a surprisingly vigorous make-out session, almost making her drop the drink she been pouring. She turned to look at her, an exaggerated pout on her face as she was dragged out of the hall.

“So you just leave me alone for the night and then drag me away when it suits you? Is that how things are going to be?” She was laughing as she spoke, trying to tease Brigitte as she pulled her along by the hand. She didn't expect to find herself suddenly face to face with her.

“I'm sorry. I just had something really important I needed to get finished.” Hana noticed that she'd changed out of the clothes she'd been wearing earlier, wearing old, ragged work gear. She also saw a spot of oil above her cheek, feeling incredibly embarrassed about how attractive she found it.

“That's fine,” she said, mouth dry, feeling the heat pouring off Brigitte's body. She closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but instead found herself being pulled along again. “What was the important thing you had to do?”

“Well, uh, you know how we don't really hang out in my room because the heating doesn't work properly? Too cold to really be in there unless you're wrapped up in a duvet trying to sleep?” Hana nodded, remembering the one time they'd tried to actually watch a film there instead of her room. They'd both left after half an hour, shivering and complaining all the way to the main hall. “Well, I'd asked Törb to take a look at it a while ago, and in the party, he told me if I gave him a hand, we could get it fixed tonight.”

“Why did you want to get it fixed tonight?” Brigitte stopped, running her hand through her hair as a blush started to creep across her face.

“Well, we're always hanging out in your room. Tonight, I thought you might, uh, like to spend it in mine.” The last words were almost whispered, and Hana felt heat rolling through her body as she realised exactly what she'd meant by that.

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Hana squeezed her hand gently, pushing against her till she started moving again. “So, Törbjorn was the one who suggested getting it fixed tonight?” Brigitte chuckled softly, no longer dragging her along the hall.

“Yep. I think he figured that we'd be spending the night together somewhere, and that we might as well spend it in a room that's not freezing.” Hana wanted to groan at the thought of the little engineer having any knowledge at all of her love life, but quickly decided to push it out of her mind. He'd done something nice for Brigitte's birthday. No need to think about it any harder than that.

They kept walking through the halls, hearing the party start to fade away behind them, eventually stopping in front of the room at the end of the hall. There hadn't been many habitable ones left when she'd arrived, so she'd ended up sleeping pretty far away from the rest of the group. Tonight, that didn't seem like such a bad thing. Hana cuddled against Brigitte's back as she opened the door, pressing against her back as they entered the room, smelling a hint of sweat coming from her body. She thought about her working away before coming to get her, muscles straining against valves, groaning as sweat dripped down her-

“Did you enjoy the party?” Hana blurted the words out, feeling her face burn as Brigitte turned to her, smiling and sitting softly on the bed. Her room was still filled with boxes, clothes and books poking out of them, with the only real clear space being the massive bed she was sitting on.

“It was nice. Been a couple of years since I had a chance to have a birthday with Rein and Törb. Hadn't realised how much I'd missed it.” She patted on the bed, and Hana walked over, sitting next to her and taking hold of her hand. “Having everyone else there was nice too. Never really had that many friends round me before. And...” She trailed off, biting her lip nervously as a blush spread to her cheeks. “It was nice having you there too. Really nice.”

“Can't have been better than being there with you.” Hana's body felt like it was on fire as she moved closer, pressing their arms together, and she wondered why she felt so nervous. They'd had sex. Hell, they'd nearly had sex in a moving car. Cuddling up with her after that shouldn't have felt so terrifying. “You're a good dancer. Hadn't really done anything like that with someone before.”

“I wouldn't have guessed.” She saw her moving from the corner of her eye, and turned to face her, feeling her breath catch in her throat as the gap between them closed. Hana laid back on the bed, shifting herself back along it and dragging Brigitte down beside her. “You're so pretty,” she whispered, leaning over her, and she closed her eyes, sighing as fingers ran through her hair. She moved a hand to her stomach, slipping it under her shirt and tracing over her muscles. She felt Brigitte shudder at her touch, and smiled, moving her hand across her abs till she came to a raised scar.

“How did you get this?” Brigitte leaned down on to her, the bed shifting under her as their lips met, flicking her tongue out to meet her lover's. She moaned softly into her mouth her thigh pushed between her legs, arching up to meet it, biting gently her lip as she pulled back.

“Are you trying to leave another scar?” Hana grinned, giggling when she felt her kiss her nose, nipping the tip of it.

“You're so weird.” Hana opened her eyes, smiling up at Brigitte and using her free arm to pull her in for a hug, still tracing over the scar on her stomach. “So, how did you get this?”

“Workshop accident. I was cutting some metal, and a bit of it shot off. Nicked my stomach. Wasn't really serious, but it bled pretty bad.” Brigitte grinned down at her, quickly kissing across her forehead, making her giggle even more. “I don't think I've ever seen Törbjorn panic as much as he did then.” Brigitte chuckled, biting her lip, eyes darting across her. Hana felt herself blush under her gaze, turning her head to the side and looking away from her.

“What about the one on your forehead? Another accident?”

“Got in a fight at school.” She sucked in air through her teeth as she felt lips brush against her neck, trying not to make a sound as they worked their way up it. “Some kid was bullying someone else. I can't even remember why, but I stepped in, and he hit me with a rock.”

“Asshole.” Hana pushed her hand further up Brigitte's stomach, letting her fingers rest just under her breasts. “Any other scars with stories behind them?”

“You'll have to find them first. Seems like cheating if I tell you beforehand.” Hana grinned up at her, pushing her onto the bed, giggling as she grunted. She quickly climbed over her, feeling her cheeks flush as she looked down and saw how red Brigitte's face was. “Are you still kinda nervous about this?”

“Yeah.” Her gaze drifted back down to Brigitte's stomach, lifting her shirt to give a better view of her abs. “I know we did this earlier, but it feels different now. Less pressure. More time to think about it how I could mess this up.” Hana felt a hand squeeze her knee, warm and reassuring, and looked up to see the soft smile on her face.

“I'm nervous too. You're just so… you're smart and beautiful and amazing. I want to make everything perfect for you.” Hana felt her cheeks start to burn, and dropped to the bed, burying her face into Brigitte's shoulder and breathing deep. “We've got all the time we want. We can just stay here and cuddle and figure out what we like. What we want. We don't have to rush.” She felt a hand slip over her back, fingers pushing up to her hair and toying with it gently.

“You smell sweaty.” Hana wasn't sure why she'd said it, and she felt Brigitte shift under her a bit after the words left her mouth.

“Shit. I can go get washed. I probably should've done it before I grabbed you out of the party, anyway.” She saw the blush rising in the her cheeks, and she shook her head, taking hold of her hand and running her thumb along it.

“No. That's fine. I… I like it.” She felt heat wash through her body as Brigitte laughed into her ear, and pushed a hand up her stomach, grabbing a breast and squeezing it gently, smiling as she let out a soft moan. “Can you take your top off?”

“Only if you take off yours.” Hana grinned down at her, worrying her bottom lip as she sat up and quickly pulling her dress over her head. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and saw Brigitte staring at her, slowly lifting a hand to her stomach. Hana giggled at her touch, looking down at the fingers tracing patterns over her, prodding gently at the softness, before feeling her stomach knot as they stopped over the scar in her side. She'd felt her touch falter there earlier today as they stripped each other in the van, but now it lingered as it hadn't then. “How did you get this?”

“My first mission.” Hana looked down at Brigitte's hands, the tips of her fingers disappearing into the divot that ran across her stomach. “My MEKA got hit pretty bad, and some shrapnel got blasted into me. Didn't even notice till I got out the thing and saw the blood covering my suit. I guess it was the adrenaline or something.” She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memory of her captain screaming at her for being reckless while she was taken away on a stretcher. The woman refused to believe that she just hadn't noticed the metal sticking out of her body.

“How could you not notice it? This thing looks like it could have killed you.” Hana shrugged, letting a hand drift down to the chest of the woman underneath her, brushing over it.

“I was kinda involved in a battle against a titanic omnic. Had other things on my mind.” She leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on Brigitte's lips and chuckling softly. “I've got a prosthetic kidney. My old one got pretty messed up by the shrapnel. So, there's a fun fact for you.” The redhead smiled up at her, pushing herself up for another kiss, pushing her fingers along the softness of her stomach. Hana let out a quiet moan as she felt a tongue pushing against her mouth, before lifting herself up, raising an eyebrow at her lover. “You haven't taken your shirt off yet.” She saw a smirk cross across Brigitte's face, and suddenly found herself being flipped onto her back, the larger woman looking down at her.

“I suppose I should keep up my end of the bargain.” She moved her hand to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, and Hana's mouth went dry as more of her body was revealed, staring over the expanse of her hard, toned stomach. She tried not to grin up at Brigitte as the shirt was thrown to the side, but she couldn't help herself as her sports bra followed it, leaving her naked from the waist up. She'd seen her like this before in the van, but it had been fleeting before they'd dived into the blankets, desperate to avoid the cold. Now, she had the chance to properly look over her body, trying to commit it to memory as she leaned down towards her.

“You're gorgeous.” The words slipped out in a soft whisper, and she ran a hand along Brigitte's back as the redhead blushed again, their faces almost touching. Hana ran her fingers over her broad shoulders, feeling the muscles tense as she held herself up, before closing her eyes and planting her hand in the small of her back. All it took was a gentle push, and their lips met, soft and warm and everything Hana wanted. She arched her back up as her lover's tongue slipped into her mouth, pushing herself against her abs, feeling a fleeting embarrassment as she heard the moan escaping her own throat. It disappeared soon enough as she felt a hand sliding up her stomach, squeezing her breast as Brigitte pushed her mouth harder into her. She tried to push back against her, but their teeth clattered together, the tongue suddenly going too far into her mouth, and she jerked back, feeling her face burn as she opened her eyes.

“Oops.” Brigitte was bright red above her, struggling to suppress a giggle as she wiped spit off her mouth. Hana soon joined her, pulling her down for a hug and laughing quietly into her shoulder.

“We're really not good at this.” Hana planted a soft kiss on her, tasting the salt on her skin and smiling, her breath catching in her throat she felt lips brush against her ear.

“Well, do you want to keep practising?” A soft moan escaped her, and she bit her lip, giving a short nod as warm air brushed against her. “Good. I'd hate to stop now.” Hana whimpered as she felt Brigitte's teeth graze her ear lobe, and pushed her hips against her stomach, warmth starting to pool below her stomach.

“Please,” she whispered, pushing her hand down her back, rubbing across her muscles as Brigitter bit on her ear, flicking her tongue over it. She let out another moan, louder this time, her fingers reaching the top of her jeans, slowly pushing the tips under it. She heard Brigitte's breathing hitch as she slipped beneath her pants, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing them hard, before letting out another moan as lips slipped down to her neck. Hana's breath caught in her throat as she felt them sucking on her, a pleasant pain rolling down her body as her lover left a trail to her chest. She wondered if she'd get any love-bites. If Brigitte liked the idea of marking her. She lifted her head, and their eyes met, the redhead grinning as she sucked harder over her collarbone, the pain making her hiss.

“Sorry!” Hana felt herself blush at the look of concern spreading across Brigitte's face, shaking her head before letting it fall back onto the pillow.

“It's fine. Just didn't expect it.” She looked to the side, staring at the boxes piled up next to the bed. “I like it. I like you leaving marks on me. Makes me feel like I'm yours.” She could feel Brigitte moving back up her, small breasts dragging along her chest, till her lover's neck was level with her mouth.

“Go for it.” Hana hesitated for a moment, wondering what she should do, till she saw the soft smile on her face, and moved in to kiss her. She was gentle at first, opening her mouth to let her tongue drag over her skin, embarrassed at the enjoyment she got from the salty taste of it. Gradually, she started sucking on it, squeezing Brigitte's ass, hearing her moan softly. “Harder.” She looked up at her, watching her bite her lip as she sucked the skin between her lips, clamping her teeth down on it. Finally, she let up, and Brigitte pushed off of her, raising a hand to her neck, smiling as she rubbed over it. “Now I'm yours too.” Hana giggled at her, watching her move back and lower her mouth to her chest again, kissing across it.

“Could you...” Hana faded away, struggling to continue as Brigitte kissed over her bra, feeling a hand lift her off the bed long enough for the other to unclip it. She lifted her arms enough for it to be pulled off of her before moving her hands to Brigitte's back, rubbing them across her strong shoulders. “Could you go down on me?” She knew she was blushing furiously by this point, and was grateful to see redness rising to her lover's cheeks as she grinned up from her chest.

“That was the plan. Just wanted to take my time getting there. That alright with you?” Hana gulped, nodding and staring into her eyes as she kissed over her breasts. She lifted a hand to her head, running her fingers through her long hair as lips closed over her nipple, catching a moan and closing her eyes as she felt a tongue flick over it. Head collapsing back on the pillow, she kept playing with her hair, feeling her suck one nipple for a while before moving to the other, pleasure starting to build within her.

She arched her back as she felt Brigitte's tongue move to her stomach, the woman licking and kissing her way down it, drawing louder moans from Hana the lower she got. Her grip tightened whenever she felt sucking on her skin, whenever teeth nipped at her, till her mouth reached the top of her pants and pulled away. She lifted her head, opening her eyes to see Brigitte smiling nervously up at her, hovering between her legs.

“I haven't really done this much, so, you know, feel free to tell me if it doesn't feel good.” Hana smiled down at her, running her fingers down to her lips. They were soft and wet, and she giggled when her lover gently sucked on the ends of them.

“I'll tell you. But this'll be great. I know it.” Brigitte smiled up at her, and she pulled her hand away, laying it on the mattress as she watched her head dip, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she felt a tongue drag over the outside of her pants. She felt her thighs clench as they were kissed, her lover moving from one to the other, licking over them, skirting the outline of her underwear. Hana groaned slightly as the teasing went on, wanting it to stop, but not enough to do anything about it. Feeling Brigitte's kiss thighs was agonisingly wonderful, and it was almost a disappointment when it stopped and she felt her pants being pulled aside. Almost. She heard herself moan when she felt her tongue drag up her, slow and strong and hot, and wondered if anyone else would have. The thought was quickly banished as Brigitte continued to lick at her, her tongue covering every inch of her.

“You taste so good.” Hana looked down at her, breathing heavily and feeling her face burn as she watched. Her eyes were closed, and she could hear her moaning softly between her legs, tongue working it's way inside her and dragging another groan from her. “So good.” It hadn't felt like this in the truck. That had been good, wonderful, but not like this. She gripped at the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to as her pleasure rose, feet squirming around her lovers body. Her body rose of the bed as she felt Brigitte brush over her clit, thrusting up into her face and hearing a giggle from between her legs.

“There. Stay there.” Hana blushed as she gave the command, not feeling near as confident as she'd sounded, but her nerves quickly abandoned her as she felt her lover kiss over her clit, rolling her tongue over it. “Please,” she whimpered, lifting a hand to her head and holding her place, moaning louder as she felt herself start to peak. Her body tensed, fingers gripping her hair tight as she came, crying out Brigitte's name as she saw flashes of white before her eyes. She felt her lover continue to lick and kiss at her clit, dragging her pleasure on to the point where it started to hurt, and she pushed her away, panting and moaning. She tried to gather herself together again, feeling Brigitte crawl up her body, opening her eyes to find her grinning and flushed, hovering over her.

“So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?” Hana kept panting, trying to recover enough to actually say something, and decided it would be quicker to just pull her in for a kiss. She flicked her tongue against her lips, taking a moment to realise that the salty taste on them was herself, pulling back and feeling her cheeks flush. “You OK?” Brigitte's brow wrinkled up in concern, and she smiled up at her, leaning in for another quick kiss.

“I'm great. Really great. Just a bit surprised.” Brigitte still looked a bit confused, and Hana motioned to her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. “You're, uh, a bit of a mess. That's all.” The woman above her stopped, her face starting to glow, and she dropped into her shoulder, groaning and laughing. “That was amazing, just so you know. Never felt anything like that.”

“Good.” Brigitte turned her head from her shoulder, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss. “It was pretty great for me, so I'm glad I wasn't the only one getting something from it.” Hana blushed slightly, rolling onto her side and cuddling into her. She started kissing along her lover's shoulder, gentle touches that nonetheless drew a shudder from the woman. She smiled at the reaction, letting her hand trace down her back, drawing more shudders as it went lower.

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” Hana whispered the words into her ear, seeing Brigitte's face go red, seeing her worry her bottom lip. “Whatever you want, it's fine with me. I want to make you feel good too.”

“Well, could you just keep making out with me? Kissing my neck and ears and stuff, and maybe...” She trailed off, and Hana could feel the heat coming off her cheeks as she continued gnawing at her lip, finally turning to her with a nervous grin. “Could you watch me while I touch myself? It's just, I think it'd be kind of hot. That's all.” Hana looked at her, licking her lips at the sight of the blush spreading down her neck, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, chuckling softly as she draped an arm over her chest.

“That sounds fun. Sure, let's do it.” Brigitte smiled back at her, and Hana watched as her hand slid down her stomach, shifting to the side to give her enough room. She'd seen this kind of stuff before, but never in person, and the sight of her lover's hand slipping between her legs caused a fresh wave of heat to course through her. She turned to the redhead and leaned in to her neck, kissing along it and nipping at her skin, smiling softly at the way she moaned. Between the moans, she heard a soft, wet sound, and turned her gaze down Brigitte's body to see her hand curled between her legs, slowly moving against her. “Are you enjoying that?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip harder, and Hana kept her eyes pointing down her body as she leaned into her neck, planting more gentle kisses up to her ear. She flushed as Brigitte moaned, watching her hand start to move faster, body arching from the bed. “My ear.” She brushed her lips over it, breathing gently against it, and was rewarded with another moan, one that made her shudder.

“Like this?” She whispered into her ear, before kissing the lobe, sucking on it gently and flicking her tongue over it. Brigitte gave a small nod, and Hana felt a hand slipping down her back, gripping firmly at her backside while the other moved feverishly between her legs. She groaned softly at the touch, biting down gently on her lovers ear and lifting a hand to her breast, tweaking her nipple, making her gasp.

“I'm close.” Hana felt her legs start to squirm against the sheets, her hand squeeze her cheek tight, and she moved down her neck again, sucking hard on her skin, eyes gazing down her body. Suddenly, a gasp escaped Brigitte's throat, and her hand stilled, hips arching off the ground as she came, softly repeating Hana's name. She traced her fingers over her chest, kissing down her neck as she panted, tasting the sweat dripping from her body, till she was pulled into a hug. “That was amazing. Just… wow.” She was still panting heavily, and Hana giggled into her shoulder, feeling herself rise and fall on the larger woman's chest.

“Of course it was. You were with me.” She kept giggling, feeling Brigitte rubbing a hand over her shoulders, hearing an exaggerated sigh escape her.

“Really? Because honestly, you weren't really doing that much. Felt like I was doing all the work.” Hana felt her cheeks redden slightly, looking up to see the redhead grinning down at her. She pushed herself up, flipping her leg over her stomach and straddling her, watching Brigitte's cheeks redden a bit more, feeling her own do the same.

“We've got all night, you know. I've got plenty of time to make you eat your words.” Brigitte stared up at her, face screwing up, and she snorted, turning her head to the side and trying to hold back her laughter. Hana blushed, suddenly wanting to be somewhere else, when she felt Brigitte take hold of her hand and smile up at her, face reddening as she continued to giggle.

“I can think of other things you might want me to eat.” Hana stared down at her, her body burning as she groaned and collapsed forward, burying her face in the pillow. She could hear her laughing, feel her body shaking underneath her, and she groaned again.

“Really?” She felt Brigitte kiss her cheek as strong arms pulled her into a tight hug, fingertips tracing patterns over her back.

“Can't help it if you set me up like that.” Hana bit her lip, embarrassment fleeing before the heat building in her, and turned to meet her lovers lips, brushing her tongue against them, sliding a hand down to grip her waist. She pulled her head up slightly, feeling Brigitte's breath wash over her.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Hana watched her tongue stick out the corner of her mouth as she thought for a moment, before she shook her head, smiling warmly. “Then we've got all night and all tomorrow. I should have plenty of opportunities to live up to my bragging.” She grinned down at her, pushing her thigh up between her legs, feeling her squirm slightly.

“Someone's going to come get us at some point.”

“So? The door's locked. They'll get bored waiting for us?” She started kissing around her neck, and heard Brigitte giggling as she was pulled in for another hug.

“Right. OK. You've convinced me.” Hana smiled, trying to move in for another kiss when she was pushed off, feeling confused as Brigitte smiled at her. “I don't have anything to drink in here. I don't have anything to eat. You want to do this, I'd suggest you grab some things before people are waiting for use to walk out tomorrow.” She stretched out on the bed, grumbling and pouting.

“Why am I the one who has to get the snacks?” She didn't want to put any clothes on, utterly convinced that the whole task was unnecessary.

“Because it's my birthday?” Hana stopped for pouting, unable to think of a way past this ironclad defence, and slid off the bed.

“Fine. But I should get some kind of reward for this.” She started pulling on clothes, smiling as she saw Brigitte staring at her, feeling desperate to be back in bed with her.

“I'm sure we'd already planned out some pretty rewarding activities. Now go get your girlfriend some nice snacks.” Hana stood in the doorway, smiling back at her, hearing her heart pound in her ears. Girlfriend. She'd been thinking it, but now she knew Brigitte was as well. She wanted to cheer and shout, wanted to run out and tell Zarya and Tracer and Lúcio, wanted to jump straight back into bed and start kissing her wildly. Instead she stood at the door, watching her stroke through her hair and smile, thinking about how much she loved her.

Hana wasn't going to tell her, of course. Not yet. Even if she'd never really had a relationship before, she knew that was weird. She also knew that she was in love. There couldn't be any other word for what she was feeling. Brigitte was on her mind almost every free moment she had, and every time they'd been together it had been warm and wonderful and agonising, being so close to her and yet not close enough. And now they were, and Hana didn't think she could ever be happier. She saw Brigitte turn to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

“If you keep standing there, it's just going to mean you have to wait longer to be back here.” Brigitte gestured to the bed, stretching out her naked body over it. Hana felt herself blush at the sight of her, but didn't take her eyes away, watching her muscular body with a growing hunger, noticing the grin growing on her lovers face.

“Well, when you put it like that, I should probably hurry up, huh?” Brigitte chuckled and nodded, and she left the room, setting off down the hall with a smile fixed to her face. She had all the time in the world to spend with her girlfriend, and she didn't plan on wasting any of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Come find me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you wanna see me post random thoughts, or if you just want to talk about something. always happy to chat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. I tend to reblog lots of gay stuff and am just generally very gay there.


End file.
